ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Victory (Project D)
Ultraman Victory is an Ultra that guards the Victorians and Earth. After a large battle, he's permanently stuck on a wheelchair although he often supports the Ultras the best he can. History Before 2018 It is unknown when Victory is born but legends said that Victory's name was given by a king in the surface world. Victory protects the Victorians alongside his loyal pet and guardian, Shepardon. During the Underground War, Victory allies himself with the Blue Crystal Alliance and fought the Jade Stone Pact until a ceasefire was signed by the two factions. In 2014, an alien by the name Alien Defeat tried to attack Earth and steal the Holy Victorium from the Victorians. Victory, alongside the Neo-Ultra Brothers assaulted the evil alien's spaceship. Despite having a physical advantage over his enemy, the evil alien managed to break Victory's legs and nearly killed him until Victory destroyed the alien's ultimate weapon, killing the alien and saved Earth from destruction. 2018 and Beyond Despite losing his mobility, Victory still guards the Victorians. He is constantly undergoing therapy sessions and tries his best to walk again. During the Underground People's Republic attack against the Dettonians, he awakened the ancient Ultra, Ultraman Dent and helped him in destroying the Underground People's Republic capital city. He is now Ultraman Dent's best friend and often plays chess with him. Victory helps Dent on his quest to protect the Earth by sending the Victorium Saber to him at any time. Due to his importance in saving the world, Victory is guarded by the EDL everytime he goes alone on the surface world. Personality Ultraman Victory is a calm and calculative individual but can be brash and hot-headed in battle. He enjoys playing chess and reading the Bible in his spare time. Victory acts as Dent "mentor figure", updating him of what happened during his slumber and giving him advice. EDL Database Profile * Human Form: Shou * Transformation Item: Victory Spark * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Height: 48 meters * Weight: 35,000 tons * Age: 10,000 years * Homeworld: Earth * Flight Speed: Mach 2.5 (Tested before 2014) * Jump Height: Unknown (never tested) * Running Speed: 418 km/h (Tested before 2014) * Swim Speed: Unknown (never tested) * Strength: Can lift at least 230,000 tons (Tested before 2014) Body Features: * Eyes: According to himself, he can see faraway objects and see in the dark. * Colour Timer: A V-shaped colour timer that warns him if it's almost 3 minutes or is low on energy. * Crest: A V-shaped crest that is used to fire his Victorium Burn technique. * Dorsal Fin: A strange thing on his back. Apparently all Ultras have these. Forms and Techniques - Ultraman Victory Photon Victorium= Ultraman Victory Photon Victorium If Ultraman Victory is exposed to too many photons at the same time, he'll change into Photon Victorium. In this form, his time limit is increased by 6 minutes and his strength is greatly increased at the cost of speed and sometimes, sanity. He later trained himself to transform naturally without the help of photons. Abilities *Brute Strength: This form gives Victory greater strength and endurance. Weapons * Gaia Gauntlets: In this form, Victory gains a pair of oversized gauntlets that increases his punching power. Apparently it's quite light. Techniques * Ground Vibration: By pounding his fists on the ground, Victory can summon a series of ground pillars before a larger one appears and launch the opponent into the air. * Photon Victorium Bomber: Victory gathers heat by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. * Photon Victorium Edge: An attack similar to Gaia's Photon Edge. * Photon Victorium Knuckle: Victory charges himself with red energy before punching the opponent with his right gauntlet. * Photon Victorium Stream: An L-style beam that can destroy monsters in one shot. Powerful enough to destroy a force field covered King Joe. - Ultraman Victory Knight Victory= Ultraman Victory Knight Victory If Ultraman Victory is exposed to too many electrons at the same time, he'll change into Knight Victory. In this form, his time limit is increased by 4 minutes and his speed is greatly increased at the cost of strength. He later trained himself to transform naturally without the help of electrons. Abilties *Super Speed: This form gives Victory greater speed and agility. Weapons *Victorium Saber: A sword given to him by The Holy Victorium. This unbreakable sword can only be used by Victory in this form. Techniques *Freeze Mist: Victory creates a ball of energy that if hit, freezes the target. *Knight Victorium Slash: After charging the Victorium Saber, Victory slashes the opponent. *Knight Victorium Flash: Victory unleashes a bright flash of light from his chest. While seemingly harmless, it is effective against monsters and aliens powered by darkness. *Knight Victorium Arrow: Victory can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Victory then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. *Knight Victorium Shoot: An L-style beam that can destroy monsters in one blow. While not as effective as the other beam attacks, it can be combined with the form's super speed and create afterimages that attacks the opponent simultaneously with this attack. }} Transformation Shou raises the Victory Spark into the air and presses the gold button, the top opens and shines a light. Ultraman Victory then rises from a pillar of Victorium. Trivia * This alternate version of Ultraman Victory's transformation item and scene is similar to Ultraman Tiga. * Ultraman Victory's favourite snack is the popular 'Victory Bars'. It's basically similar to Kit Kat. * His legs being broken is based on Ultraseven's terrible day in Ultraman Leo (series). * He's Victory... on a wheelchair. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Project D